


The Return of Sweet Honey Love Bison

by wildling (son_lux)



Series: Sweet Honey Love Bison [2]
Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Emilie de Ravin (Actor)
Genre: F/F, Hair, Hot, Leg, M/M, Noodle - Freeform, Ostrich - Freeform, Romance, Spaghetti, penguin - Freeform, polar bear - Freeform, queer, walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_lux/pseuds/wildling
Summary: sweet honey love bison has returned, this time with more drama, passion, and fantasy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: april 2, 2015

In a lonely igloo, far from civilization, in antarctica, emilie laid on her stomach, her body covered in a fur blanket. kirstin was behind her, softly stroking her left ankle. as demi braided kirstin's long, luxurious locks of spaghetti noodle hair, she growled in polarbear-tongue. with each stroke, emilie chirped the penguin speak, flapping her arms as if they were wings.

today was kirstins birthday, and she couldnt think of anything better than spending the day with her most favorite idols, two beautiful young walruses. this was not an insult, kirstin was actually very attracted to walruses. she even secretly considered herself walrus-sexual, but could never admit it in fear of being disgraced by her ostrich-sexual family.

suddenly, demi was finished braiding kirstins hair. she had managed to braid it into the shape of a bowl with spaghetti spilling out. kirstin knew that demi was an artist, being the best singer ever, but she never knew how well she was with hair. "oh, demi, my love... will you please do something to my hair... down there," kirstin begged with a wink.

demi nodded slowly, knowing exactly what to do. as she made her way down, her fingers slowly trailed along kirstins hot, steamy, exactly 245° (perfect for cooking a pizza) body. finally, demi made her way to the spot. she began slowly petting it like a delicate kitten, and then with a sudden jult, beating the spot with the bone of a sperm whale. "GODAMNIT, DEMI. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING TO MY LEGS," kirstin screamed in protest. emilie came up and gently brushed kirstins' anglehair noodle hair. "now please stop messing around and lick my leg hair," she pleaded.

demi obeyed. as emilie was started to eat kirstins hair, a sudden whirling sound came from the entrance of the igloo. before any of the girls could react, a giant tornado scooped up the three women and igloo. as everything was swirling around, the girls grabbed some snow and began making snow men. what else were they supposed to do? once they finished making 46 snowmen, wild bison, dripping in honey began running through the twister. they trampled over the women even though they werent on ground. suddenly, an elderly woman on a bike began circling them. and then ruby shoes, everywhere, began pouring in from every direction until all they saw was red, red, sparkling red. so much red. there was just so much like a party of 1000 women on their periods at the same time. so much red. red red blood blood. blood everywhere, escaping from everywhere. blood coming from their eyes, ears, nose, mouth, belly button, everyplace there was red. red red. satan. they all began bowing and hailing to the all mighty. "all hail satan" they began chanting one by one, their murmurs growing louder and louder until they were louder than the roar of the tornado. louder and louder until they were screaming it. screaming screaming. nothing in the world was louder. they just continued chanting it over and over again until they didnt sound like words at all but unintelligible sounds. eventually the pitch was so loud not even a human could ear it. only the ear of a dog or cat could, and then eventually not even they could hear it. louder and louder to impossible limits. how much farther could they go? suddenly the world began to crack. the tectonic plates swallowing each other, the molten core of the earth heating up the rock until it too became molten magma. eventually the whole earth was a molten ball. a fiery hot ball of death. the earth just kept getting hotter and hotter, even hotter than the sun. every planet in order began to heat up until they too became molten. each solar system in turn began heating up. hotter and hotter until the whole universe was just boiling hot gas. it was a miracle the three women were still alive. suddenly, all the stars in the universe began to move towards the women, growing closer and closer until the stardust was being consumed by their bodies. the women began to grow larger and larger, their bodies now illuminating with a blinding light. everything getting brighter and brighter until it was impossible to see a thing. their chanting still going on. as soon as the last speck of dust entered their bodies, everything grew silent and still... they were now celestial beings.


End file.
